Voldemort's Vendetta
by AlejandriaM
Summary: before Harry could finish looking around the room he noticed a beautiful girl with long black hair, ivory skin and gray eyes. “You know her?” Harry sounded a little excited. “No, but I think a heard some girls talking about her in my class”
1. starting again

Starting Again

The sun was starting to creep in through the windows of number 12 Grimauld Place as Harry sat up on his bed still half asleep. Ron was still snoring in the next room and Hermione was downstairs making some breakfast.

- "Guys wake up, you're going to be late!" - Hermione yelled from the kitchen.

Harry put on his glasses and went to Ron's room to wake him up.

- "Get up mate, you're going to be late for work" - Harry said while he was shaking Ron's shoulders.

- "I don't want to go to school mooom" - Ron whined with his eyes still closed.

- "Don't worry Harry, I know how to wake him up" - Hermione said while she was walking in with a plate of hot eggs, she put it under his nose and he sat up.

- "I'm awake, I'm awake!" -

Hermione went back downstairs and yelled - "hurry, breakfast is gonna get cold"

- "We'll be right there Hermione" - Harry yelled.

- "I don't know how we'd survive without her cooking every morning" - Ron said as he got up and walked to the bathroom.

Hermione was just finished serving breakfast when the boys came downstairs and sat down at the table.

- "Just in time" - she said as she sat down across from them, - "Harry aren't you excited? It's our first day Wizard's College!"

- "Oh yeah that sounds great, more school is exactly what I would want right after graduating from Hogwarts" - Ron said in a sarcastic tone.

Hermione rolled her eyes - "oh shut up Ron, it's gonna be great. I really think you should've enrolled with us, George can take care of the store by himself."

- "Are you kidding? Working at the store is great! And besides, it's really hard for George to be alone; he was so used to being with Fred all the time…"

They all went silent; remembering the last year was still difficult for everyone. After the war they had to finish the school year they had lost and, even though it went smoothly, they avoided talking about it because it brought back to many painful memories of all the good friends that lost their lives in battles.

They finished breakfast quickly and Hermione cleaned up the table with her wand.

- "We're leaving in ten minutes. Please be ready on time, I don't want to be late on my first day!" - she said, and went upstairs to get her things.

Harry went to his room, put on his robes and grabbed his wands. He went downstairs feeling a little nervous about Wizard's College and found that Hermione was already waiting for him by the chimney tapping her foot impatiently.

- "Come on Harry we're going to be late!" She said hysterically.

- "We're half an hour early Hermione, calm down" - He replied.

Ignoring him, she grabbed a handful of flu powder and walked into the chimney; she said - "Wizard's College" - in a clear voice, threw the powder and disappeared in the green flames. After she was gone, Harry did the same thing and in seconds they were inside the big, busy building in Diagon Alley.

Hermione was almost jumping of excitement. She hugged Harry with a big smile on her face.

- "Well, my first class is Wizard Laws, I'll see you at lunch!" - she said and skipped away to her classroom.

Harry's first class was Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts in room 303, he got a little lost finding it but finally he got the room with a couple minutes to spare.

"Thank God Hermione made us come early" he said to himself.

He walked into the classroom and saw there were no tables, only some chairs scattered around in a messy circle, a wooden desk and some shelves.

Sitting behind the desk was a muscular gray haired man with blue eyes looking around at the students.

Harry sat on a chair close to the door and looked around for familiar faces, but before he could finish looking around the room he noticed a beautiful girl with long black hair, ivory skin and gray eyes.

He was suddenly hypnotized by her, staring as she played with her hair with a slightly snobbish expression on her face. She looked up at him as if she had felt his gaze and their eyes met for a couple seconds. His pulse started to race and she stared at him taking in every detail in his face. Suddenly, her eyes widened like she had realized something and then she quickly raised an eyebrow and turned away flinging her beautiful, shiny hair.

The professor got up and Harry snapped out of the trance.

- "I'm professor Logan Sloan" - he said in a scratchy voice

- "And today I'll be testing how well you can defend yourselves, so show me what you've got." -

As soon as he finished talking he took out his wand, pointed it at Harry and yelled - "Expelliarmus!" -

Harry's wand flew out of his hand. He just stood there blinking, it had all happened so fast he didn't know how to react.

The beautiful dark haired girl giggled darkly under her breath and the professor turned to look at her, he wasn't amused.

- "Lesson number one," - Professor Sloan spoke after a second, - "always be ready for an attack."-

Harry looked down at the floor embarrassed. The class continued and spells flew all around the room, it was obvious this was never going to be boring.

Harry found himself distracted by the beauty of the dark haired girl through the whole class and was caught off guard when Professor Sloan spoke loudly.

- "Well I'll see you tomorrow. And remember, always be ready!" -

Harry shook his head and walked out to meet Hermione for lunch, struggling to get the girl out of his head.


	2. the dancers

**The ****Dancers**

Hermione walked out of her Magical Laws class happy about knowing all the answers the professor asked. As usual, she was more prepared than anybody else. Of course she was the only one that found this amusing; to everyone else, it was just annoying.

She walked to the entrance where Harry was waiting for her looking a little distracted.

- "Let's go eat, I'm starving!" - She said making Harry jump a little bit. - "Are you alright?"-

- "Yeah I'm just distracted, let's go" -

As they walked down Diagon Alley, Hermione went on and on about her class, but Harry wasn't paying much attention. They stopped at a little diner owned by Madame Green, a sweet old witch, and went inside. Madame Green met them at the door and took them to a table. She gave them the menus and they quickly decided on the pasta. She flicked her wand and the plates filled with hot pasta appeared on the table.

- "You kids enjoy" - she said with a smile and walked away.

- "Harry, is something bothering you?" - Hermione asked as soon as Madame Green had left.

- "No, I'm fine" - he said quietly. - "Really" - he added when Hermione gave him a worried look.

- "Harry, come on, we've been friends for years. I know when something is on your mind" -

- "All right, I'll tell you. But it's going to sound stupid" - he stopped for a minute, ate a little bit of his pasta, and continued -"there's a girl in my advanced defense class…" -

- "A girl? So soon?" - Hermione interrupted.

- "No, it's not like that" - he said quickly, - "I mean, she _is _beautiful. But she just gives me a weird feeling. There's a certain mystery about her, a coldness." -

Hermione bit her lip as she thought about Harry's words. - "Does she have long black hair and gray eyes?" - she asked.

- "You know her?" - Harry sounded a little excited.

- "No, but I think a heard some girls talking about her in my class" - she ate some pasta and then continued, - "her name is Amélie Dómine, she graduated from Beauxbatons two years ago and she just moved to London last month." -

- "What else?" he asked eagerly

- "Not much, just that she's very quiet and doesn't really seem to have any friends. They say she's kind of snobbish actually, like she feels superior. I'm not really interested in knowing actually, after all they've said."-

- "I don't know, she is a little intriguing" - Harry said trailing off a little.

After a minute of silence, Hermione finally spoke. - "Harry" - she hesitated, - "I don't think we should mention any of this around Ginny just yet. I mean, I know you said it's not like that, but she might still be a little delicate." -

- "Yeah, you're right. Don't worry about it."-.

After the war, things had gotten a little between Harry and Ginny and after a while the broke up. They were still friends though; the Weasley's needed their friends now more than ever.

The rest of lunch was pretty quiet. Hermione assumed Harry was thinking about Ginny now and preferred not to say anything.

When they finished lunch, Harry and Hermione walked to the Wealey's store to meet with Ron for a while before returning to classes.

They walked into the store and Ron was behind the counter almost drooling as he stared at two girls standing in the corner of the store with raised eyebrows and a look of what seemed to be disgust on their faces. One of them was Amélie Dómine, and the other girl was also beautiful, a little shorter than Amélie, with straight black hair so long it went down to the lower of her back. Her eyes were a stunning electric blue but they looked as if they were judging everything around her.

- "That's her" - Harry whispered to Hermione, - "the one with the shorter wavy her."-

Hermione looked at them for a few seconds: she thought they were gorgeous, but she didn't say anything. They walked up to the counter, and before they could even say Hello, Ron sighed and spoke.

- "Aren't they beautiful?" -

- "Oh Ron snap out of it." - Hermione said a little irritated. - "What are they even doing here?"-

Suddenly a harmonious voice spoke, - "Freya, can't we meet Draco somewhere else? I don't like this… _place_"- she looked around with a scornful look.

Hermione turned to look at them when she heard Draco's name. After the war she felt a lot of sympathy for him and they had actually become friends. Of course, Harry and Ron didn't approve of this friendship at all.

- "Calm down Amélie, he'll be here in a minute and we can leave. He said he wanted to meet here" - she said a little impatient herself.

Just as Freya finished talking, Draco walked into the store with the usual smirk on his face. He looked a little different that when they were in Hogwarts, he didn't wear his hair back anymore; he let is fall loosely on his face.

- "Potter, Weasel" - he said coldly. Then he turned to Hermione and his turned a little softer, - "hey Hermione, how are you?" -

She looked at Harry and Ron but ignored the fact that they both rolled her eyes. Then she turned back to Draco - "I'm good, you?"-

- "Not bad. Let's catch up later; I have something to tell you" -

Hermione nodded and looked away. Draco turned to the two girls who were looking impatient.

- "Sorry to keep you waiting ladies, let's get of here" - he put his hand around Freya's waist and they walked out of the store, Harry and Ron staring hypnotized at the girls as they walked away so gracefully it was almost like they were dancing.


	3. Chapter 3

Freya, Draco and Amélie dissaparated to The Manor where Narcisa Malfoy was walking down the stairs nicely dressed.

-"Nice to see you girls" she greeted them smiling and then turned to Draco "I'm glad you have company son, I'm going to meet some friends. Lunch is on the table" she kissed him lightly on the cheek and left. She didn't spend much time in the house since Lucius had died; it seemed that the huge mansion had become too lonely for her.

Draco and the girls walked to the dinning room and sat at the table to eat. Draco and Freya sat next to each other and Amélie sat across from them.

-"Draco," Freya started a little bored, "I don't understand why you insist in being friends with that mudblood."

-"I've already told you Freya" he said like he was tired of having this conversation again, "she helped me out and understood me in some really hard times."

-"Amélie?" Freya asked, dropping the other subject.

-"Yes?" she answered bluntly.

-"What are you thinking about? You've been quiet all day"

-"Oh nothing" she said and quickly turned to Draco. "That guy that was with your mudblood friend, Potter I think you said his name was…" she trialed off.

-"What about him?" Draco asked not sounding interested at all.

-"Well, who is he?" she didn't seem to pick up on Draco's lack of enthusiasm in the subject.

-"Seriously Amélie, sometimes I think you come from another planet, not another country" Freya interrupted.

-"Shut up Freya" she said throwing a dirty look at her and then turned back to Draco, "so, who is he?"

-"People seem to think he's a hero. Voldemort failed to kill him when he was a baby and then again in the war this past year. Potter was the only one capable of fighting him and killing him in the end. I guess it was pretty brave of him…" his voice became a little less cold at the end of the sentence "… but he's still an idiot" he finished, hoping nobody notice the bit of respect he had for Harry now.

-"Hmmm…" was all that Amélie managed to say, she was deep in thought and had a slightly dark look in her eyes.

-"Why do you even care?" Freya asked a little irritated "don't tell you fancy him Amélie _please_."

The assumption caught Amélie by susprise. –"Don't be ridiculous Freya" she said quickly "he was just staring at me in the advanced defense class and I thought he was weird."

The conversation was quickly forgotten and they finished lunch talking about classes and remembering some things about the past summer.

In the last couple months Freya and Amélie had appeared in the Malfoys' life.

Freya's family, the Süßigkeits, had been friends of the Malfoys since they were kids; but she went off to school in Holland when she was very young. After the war, her family wanted to be together so she came back and she and Draco fell in love soon after.

Amélie and her mother moved into a mansion close to the manor and Narcisa was quick to develop a friendship with them; she liked to be close with all the rich Wizard families. Amélie was reluctant at first but eventually saw that Draco and Freya were very much like her and they all became friends.

-"They were just so beautiful" Ron said looking absentmindedly at the ceiling.

-"It's like I wanted to look away from her but I couldn't" answered Harry who was sitting next to him on the couch.

-"Did you see how the walked?" Ron sighed.

-"It's like the float…"

-"Would you two shut up?" Hermione interrupted walking into the room "you sound like idiots!"

They stared blankly at her, still thinking about Freya and Amélie.

-"Oh come off it!" she yelled, making them jump a little as they came out of the trance. "I'm certain that they're related to evil, hypnotizing Veelas!"

-"Oooh… Veelas…" they sighed at the same time and started thinking about the beautiful girls again.

"Ugh, I can't stand this" she said and went upstairs to her room.

Hermione sat on her bed and started reading a gigantic book on wizard laws. She was halfway through a chapter on Possession of Magical Creatures when a shiny black owl tapped on her window. She got up and opened the window to let it in; the owl flew inside, dropped the letter on the bed and stood on the window waiting.

_Hermione, can we meet tonight at Hogsmead?_

_There's something I want to talk to you about._

_The three brooms, 8 pm ._

_Draco_

-"I wonder what this is about" she said to herself creasing her forehead.

_Sure, meet you there_

_Hermione_

She scribbled the response quickly and tied it to the owl's foot; it left and she closed the window silently. Harry and Ron didn't like it her talking to Draco, much less going out with him.

That evening after dinner, Hermione went to her room, got ready and was heading for the door when Ron appeared in the hallway.

-"Where are you going?" he asked a little jealously.

-"I'm just" she hesitated "meeting some friends" she finished in a hurry.

-"What friends?"

-"So I can't have friends other than you now Ronald?"

-"No, you can't" he said with a smirk on his face.

-"They're new friends from Wizard's College. Goodbye!" she walked quickly out the door.

Ron just rolled her eyes and went to join Harry in a one-on-one Quidditch match in the backyard.


	4. grey eyes

**Grey Eyes **

-"Remind me why you're going out with her again" Freya said a little irritated.

-"She's my friend Freya, give it a rest" Draco answered as they walked down the stairs.

-"Fine" she said bluntly. "Just take me home."

They dissaparated to Freya's house and walked inside.

-"Good evening Mrs. Süßigkeit" Draco said curtiously to Freya's mom who was sitting in the living room with a book.

-"Oh hello Draco it's nice to see you" she said smiling. "How's your mother?"

He hesitated a little and finally spoke with a wary smile -"She's doing better."

Draco said goodbye to Freya and her mother and dissparated to the The Three Brooms where Hermione was already waiting at a table and drinking a butterbeer.

-"Hey Hermione, sorry I'm late"

-"Oh don't worry, I was early" she said after taking a sip.

Draco ordered a butterbeer also and as soon as the waitress left they started talking.

-"So, what did you want to talk about" Hermione asked, trying to hide her curiousity.

-"Well, a few things actually, it's been a long summer."

-"Start with your new girlfriend" she said giggling a little.

-"Oh" Draco blushed. "We were actually childhood friends, our families have known each other for years." He took a sip and continued "she went to a magic school in Holland but returned to live with her family in the summer. I guess you could say it was love at second sight" he smiled.

-"Aw that's so sweet" Hermione said dreamily.

-"Yeah, she's a little tough sometimes, likes to have control of everything. But I love her" his face lit up as he talked about Freya.

-"I'm happy for you Draco. So, what else did you want to tell me?"

-"Well, I guess you've heard about Amélie"

-"Oh, yeah. Are you friends?"

-"Sort of. She live close by The Manor and our mothers are kind of forcing us to hang out"

-"She seems a little…"

-"Weird? Yeah. I mean, she's nice, but a little quiet"

-"I was going to say mysterious, but weird works too." They laughed.

-"Actually," Draco said getting serious "I don't know, she gives me a weird feeling"

-"What do you mean"

-"I don't know" he burrowed his eyebrows "nobody knows who her father is, she and her mom just moved here for no apparent reason, and" he hesitated "there's just something evil about her."

-"Yeah I did kind of get that feeling."

They dropped the subject and continued talking into the night about their new lives after the war.

Harry was sweating even though it was cold around him and everything was dark. All he could see were a pair of grey eyes. While his eyes adjusted he started to see a face; her face, Amélie. She was so beautiful, but her eyes looked so full of hate. She started talking but he couldn't make out what she was saying. He strained to listen and started to understand a little, it was parseltounge, but it made no sense.

-"It was you…" she said "your fault..." he could barely make out the words "…revenge."

Harry woke up panting, he was moving so much in his sleep that he had thrown the sheets on the floor and he was shivering. It took him a while to realize that his scar had been burning a little. He put his cold hand on his scar and stared blankly at the ceiling. This was so strange; his scar hadn't felt like this even since Voldermort had died. Finally he decided to go downstairs and get a glass of water. As he reached the kitchen, he heard the door open and Hermione walked in.

-"Hermione? Why are you home so late?" he asked with a tired voice.

-"I just… lost track of time." Her eyes widened as she saw his face "Harry are you alright? You look so pale."

-"Yeah, I'm fine" he hesitated "it was just a nightmare."

-"A nightmare? About what?" she asked worried.

-"I… don't remember" he lied.

-"Oh Harry, don't lie to me"

-"I'm not" he tried to smile a little but it didn't fool her.

-"Fine" she gave up "let's go to bed, it's late."

They both went upstairs and said goodnight before going into their rooms. Harry stayed awake for a while listening as Ron snored. Finally he fell asleep; only to find the grey eyes whispering to him again.


	5. Assignment

**Assignment **

It was hard for Harry to get up in the morning; he didn't get a whole lot of rest the night before, it was just the same nightmare all night long. He thought about not going to class, but deep down he really wanted to see Amélie again.

-"Morning mate" he said to Ron who was already having breakfast.

-"Morning" Ron turned to look at him and was surprised to see the deep purple marks under his eyes. "Are you alright? You look terrible"

-"I'm fine, just didn't get much sleep" Harry said and sat down to join him for breakfast. Suddenly he noticed Hermione wasn't there. "Where's Hermione?"

-"I don't know, she left early" he shrugged "I just hope she's not with Malfoy again."

After breakfast, Ron took the flu network to the shop. As he got there, he saw a girl with bushy brown hair going out the door.

-"George, was that Hermione just leaving the shop?"

-"Uh… no, it was just some lost girl" he said nervously.

-"Oh" Ron shook the thought out of his mind.

Harry was a little late when he got to his Advanced Defense class; Professor Sloan gave him a stern look but kept talking.

-"I want everyone to pair up, investigate and learn some new duel spells and then stage a duel here in class."

Harry only heard half of what the professor was saying, he was busy scanning the room for a pair of grey eyes. Finally he saw her sitting in a corner with a concentrated look on her face.

-"Potter? Potter?" professor Sloan was looking at him a little annoyed.

-"Yes sir?" Harry answered embarrassed again, he wasn't making the best impression in this class.

-"You will be working with Miss Dómine" he said and continued pairing up the other students.

Harry turned to look at Amélie and thought he saw her smile a little. Maybe she had some interest in him too; this made him a little hopeful.

-"The duels will be due next week" he looked at Harry "Please be on time so we can go through them all."

Harry blushed a little and decided he was going to do well on this assignment. Of course, the fact that he was going to have an excuse to talk to Amélie was a part of his enthusiasm.

The class went on but Harry found it hard to concentrate again. When the class ended he thought they should talk about the project so he waited for everyone to leave the room until they were the only ones there. He walked up to her but the words wouldn't come out. She stared at him for a moment, and then finally spoke.

-"Yes?" she said coolly.

-"I… I'm Harry"

-"Amélie"

-"Uh…" his heart was pounding "we should t-t-talk about the assignment." Why did she make him so nervous?

-"Alright" she answered "what about it?"

Harry had never noticed she spoke with a slight French accent. It was adorable.

-"Well" he noticed he hadn't really thought about what to say, she made his pulse race. "We should get together to investigate the new spells and practice the duel" he was glad he could remember what Professor Sloan had said.

-"D'accord, we can meet in the library after lunch"

-"Sounds good, see you there" he smiled a little.

-"Au revoir" she said and turned to leave the room, flipping her beautiful hair, and danced out to the hall.

Harry ran to the Wealey's shop to tell Ron about his short but exciting conversation with Amélie. On his way he thought about Hermione; they hadn't made any plans to have lunch together, who was she going to eat with? He got to the store and ran in.

-"Mate, you won't believe what just happened" he said catching his breath.

-"What?" Ron asked a little excited.

-"I have to do a project with Amélie, I'm meeting her at the library after lunch" he said, a little cocky.

-"Lucky. Hey try to set me up with her hot friend."

They laughed. Suddenly Ron seemed thoughtful.

-"Where's Hermione?"

-"Dunno, we didn't make plans for lunch. I haven't seen her all day actually."

-"Weird. Where do you think she could be?"

-"No idea. She's been so weird lately. Anyway, want to go have lunch?"

-"I can't. George left me in charge of the store for a while."

-"Well I guess I'll have to go eat alone" he said a little disappointed. "I'll be back later."

-"Later."

Harry walked to Madame Green's diner. On his way there he saw Draco crossing the street holding Freya's hand. He thought Hermione might be with him, but obviously not. He had lunch as quick as he could and went to the library to wait for Amélie.

He had been waiting for about ten minutes when she finally walked in.


	6. Electric

**Electric **

-"Have you been waiting for long?" she asked trying to seem like she didn't really care.

-"No, I just got here" Harry lied to not appear too eager.

-"Well I guess we should look for some advanced spell books" she said as she put her bag on a chair and walked to the shelves. Harry quickly followed her.

Harry saw a book out of the corner of his eye titled _Advanced Spells and Potions _and quickly grabbed it.

-"This might work" he said smiling. Deep down he wanted to impress her.

Amélie couldn't hold back the little smile that appeared on her lips; he was kind of adorable, in a clumsy inarticulate way. They picked up a couple more books and headed back to the table. Harry sat looking blankly at the book in front of him for a while, thinking of something to say. She was the first one to break the silence.

-"We need a place to practice the duel."

-"Uh… we can do it in my house."

-"That sounds perfect" she said with an almost evil tone in her voice.

They took the flu network back to Grimmauld Place, they seemed to be alone. Harry was a little nervous.

-"Hermione? Are you home?" Nobody answered. "I guess it's just you and me" he laughed nervously. She smiled an evil smile.

They sat at the kitchen table and wrote down some spells that could be useful in the duel.

-"So" she broke the silence again "I hear you're pretty famous around here."

Harry blushed. -"I wouldn't say famous."

-"Neither would I. What's so special about the boy who lived to kill Voldermort" she spoke with a little anger in her voice now.

Harry was surprised by the question and didn't know how to react. In his nervousness he accidentally knocked over a bottle of ink and some of it spilled on Amélie's robes.

-"Sorry" he said blushing "I'll clean that for you."

-"No it's alright, really" she said but before she could finish speaking Harry was already reaching over to her arm.

The second their skins touched, an electric shock went through both of them and Harry's scar started to burn slightly. They both jumped back and stared at each other confused for a moment.

-"I think I should go" Amélie said gathering her things.

-"No, wait. Don't go" Harry said but it was a little too late, she had already dissaparated before he could finish his sentence.

He cleaned up the mess in the kitchen and went upstairs to his room. After a couple minutes, he was asleep and dreaming about they grey eyes again. Only this time it was a little different, he was running down a cold dark hallway and she was behind him, chasing, searching, saying things in parseltounge he couldn't really put together.

-"You… revenge…"

-"What do you want from me?" Harry yelled to her, still running. He didn't know why, but he felt he had to run.

-"Harry? Harry?" Hermione called his name hysterically as she shook his shoulders.

-"Hermione?" he saw her worried face as he opened his eyes.

-"Are you all right? I came in and you were screaming in your sleep. You're drenched in sweat."

-"Just nightmares again" Harry said unconsciously rubbing his scar.

-"Has your scar been hurting, Harry? Tell me about these nightmares"

Harry thought about it for a minute and finally spoke.

-"I've been having weird dreams in parseltounge" he wasn't lying, just leaving out some parts.

-"And?"

-"Nothing, I can't really understand, the words don't make sense, that's all."

Hermione didn't seem satisfied but she left it at that and went downstairs. Harry stayed in bed for a while trying to understand the dream he just had, nothing seemed to make sense. Suddenly, he heard Ron and Hermione fighting downstairs.

-"Why can't you just tell me?"

-"Because it's none of your business Ron, why do you even care?"

-"We're supposed to be friends Hermione, remember?"

-"Well if you're my friend, you'll leave me alone!"

Harry hurried downstairs and interrupted.

-"What are you two fighting about? Calm down"

-"Hermione won't tell me the truth" Ron complained.

-"Ron won't leave me ALONE" she answered throwing him a dirty look.

-"Truth about what?" Harry inquired.

-"She won't admit she was out having lunch with Malfoy today"

-"I WASN'T" she yelled. Harry knew this was true, he saw Draco and Freya walking around Diagon Alley that afternoon, but before he could speak, Ron did.

-"Come on Hermione, you can't lie to us. We know everything about you."

-"No, you don't" she laughed defiantly and left the room.


	7. Little Secret

**Little Secret**

**FLASHBACK**

A few months after the war, Hermione started constantly visiting George Weasley at his store to see how he was dealing with the death of his brother. At first it was very hard for him and he really liked to have her company, he wasn't used to being alone.

When she returned to Hogwarts, they would write each other almost everyday and he would visit when she went to Hogsmead. The decided not to tell people that they had become so close because they didn't know if they would take it the wrong way.

It was the last day at Hogwarts, graduation day, and everybody was there. George wanted to congratulate Hermione but they didn't want to attract too much attention so they went into the woods where they wouldn't be seen.

-"Oh I'm so happy! Finally I'm going to Wizard's College!" she said almost bouncing with excitement.

-"I'm really happy for you Hermione" he told her with a big smile on his face.

-"Oh George!" she threw her arms around him.

They hugged tightly for a long moment and, without letting go, they faced each other. They stared into each other's eyes for a long moment, like they were having a silent conversation, and suddenly they knew what was going to happen next was inevitable. They came closer until their lips touched and they kissed sweetly. After a while, they realized that people were probably wondering where they were. They smiled at each other, knowing that this was their little secret, and Hermione walked back to the group. George waited in the woods for a while so nobody would notice that they were together, and then also joined the party.

They were very good at keeping things secret and nobody noticed this encounter, or the ones that would follow.

**END FLASHBACK**

-"Hermione? Hello? Are you there?" Ron was waving his hand in front of her eyes.

She realized that she was still in the living room with Ron and Harry and had a little smile on her face.

-"Uh… sorry guys I trailed off a little. I'm tired, I'll be in my room." She went upstairs as Harry and Ron just watched her confused.

-"She just gets stranger everyday" she heard Ron say.

She ignored him and went to her room. She took out a piece of parchment and started writing a note.

_George_

_Want to meet me? _

_Crystal Palace Park, right now_

_I miss you_

_Hermione_

She sent tied it to her owl and off she went. It was only a few minutes before the owl returned with another piece of parchment.

_I'll be there_

_George_

Immediately she dissaparated to the park to meet him. He was already waiting on a park bench. She ran up to him and they kissed.

-"How are you?" he asked smiling.

-"Better now" she sighed.

-"Is everything alright?"

-"Yeah. It's just…"

-"It's just what?"

-"Well, Ron and I were fighting. He and Harry are starting to notice that I'm sneaking around and they're asking a lot of questions. I really hate lying to them, they're my closest friends" she frowned a little.

-"I see…and what do you want to do about it?"

"Well, if we're serious about this, we should tell our friends" she blushed a little.

-"Of course it's serious, I love you Hermione."

Before she could speak, he grabbed her hand and the dissaparated to Grimmauld Place. Harry and Ron were in the kitchen when they appeared. They seemed a little confused.

-"George? What are you doing here?" Ron asked.

-"And when did you leave?" Harry added looking at Hermione.

They ignored their questions. Hermione gave George a worried look, they were still holding hands.

-"Now?" she asked him.

-"Yes, now!" he smiled and turned to Ron and Harry "We have something to tell you."

Even though Hermione was a little nervous, she and George patiently told Ron and Harry the whole story. They just listened with their eyes wide open, this was definitely a surprise. When they finished, everybody was a silent for a minute.

-"I can't believe this! My best friend and my BROTHER" Ron yelled and stormed out of the kitchen.

He went upstairs to his room so furious he couldn't even think. He sat on his bed for a while trying to make sense out of what he has just heard, it just didn't make sense.

-"Ron?" Harry said from outside the door "can I come in?"

-"Sure" thank God it was only Harry.

Harry walked in and sat by him on the bed -"Calm down mate."

-"Why should I?"

-"Look, you know it's been hard for George since… you know. He can't be alone right now and Hermione knew that. We'll just have to live with the fact that it turned into more than that, even though it's really weird."

-"Yeah, you're right" he said not sounding completely convinced.

-"Come on, let's go downstairs and you can apologize."

-"Whatever".

They went downstairs where George and Hermione were sitting and looking a little worried.

-"I'm sorry for acting like that" Ron said reluctantly while staring at the floor.

George and Hermione looked at each other and then they all laughed.


	8. be careful with the pretty ones

Be Careful With The Pretty Ones

The day of the duel came. Amélie was reluctant to meet with Harry after their last encounter so they had finished the assignment by sending each other owls.

When he got to the classroom she was already there. He stopped for a minute to look at the runway that was set in the middle of the room surrounded by chairs in a messy circle. It looked a lot like the one he had dueled Malfoy on back in Hogwarts.

He walked up to where Amélie was and sat by her.

-"Uh… Hi" Harry smiled.

-"Bonjour…" was all she said.

-"All right class, its duel time!" Professor Sloan said as he walked in the room with a smile on his face. He called a couple names and the first duel began.

Harry couldn't really pay much attention, she was just so distracting. Hermione must be right; she has to be the descendant of a Veela. He could hear spells being called out and he could see flashes of light. But overall, he just saw her. She turned to look at him for a moment with her cold piercing eyes; he could feel his scar burn a little.

-"Beautiful!" Professor Sloan exclaimed, laughing and clapping.

The whole class was clapping and chattering as the students who has just dueled and went back to their seats.

-"Potter, Dómine, your turn" the professor said over the fading voices of the students.

Harry and Amélie got up and walked to the runway. Harry couldn't help but feel a little nervous.

_-'Calm down'_ he told himself '_we'll just do what we planned: she tries to disarm you and you stop her, then vice-versa and that's it.'_ He didn't really know why he was feeling anxious.

-"All right, duel!" the professor was getting a little impatient.

Harry and Amélie stood facing each other; she had a glint of evil in her eyes. They walked away from each other, ten steps, and then turned around with their wands ready.

-"Exarmo!" she yelled.

-"Interclusio!" Harry yelled just in time to stop the spell that was heading his way. The spells clashed in the middle of the runway with an explosion of lights.

-"Wonderful" the professor was clapping again.

Suddenly, Amélie got a dark expression on her face, she looked full of anger and her cold eyes fixed on Harry's. His scar started throbbing.

-"Septumsepra!" she said with an evil smile.

-"Obstruo!" Professor Sloan yelled as he ran to stand between Harry and Amélie. He was able to stop the spell before it hit Harry, but the force of the spell had sent him flying against the wall.

-"That's not what we planned" Harry said confused as he put his hand to the back of his head; he was bleeding a little.

-"Are you alright Potter?" Professor Sloan asked with a worried and confused look.

-"I… I think I'll be fine."

-"Collins, take him to the nurse" he told a student that was standing nearby. The boy helped Harry up and started walking to the door.

-"And I'll see you in my office Miss Dómine" he said with a stern tone. "We'll continue the duels tomorrow class" he said as he went to get his things at his desk "… and no €surprises!" he added.

Collins and Harry walked to the nurses' room, which Harry had never seen before; it seemed to be empty

-"Hello?" Collins called "we need some help"

A sweet little woman walked to them, they didn't know where she came from.

"Oh dear" she said as she looked at Harry "I'm Annie" she smiled. "Put him on the bed" she told Collins.

He helped Harry sit on the nearest bed and she started to examine the back of his head.

-"What's your name?" she asked as she cleaned up the wound.

-"Harry" he said wincing a little.

-"What happened?" she asked.

-"A duel gone badly" Collins interrupted.

-"Oh, thanks for bringing him dear. I can take it from here" she said with a sweet voice, but obviously kicking him out.

He left and she turned back to Harry.

-"So what happened?" she asked again.

-"I got attacked by a beautiful girl" he laughed a little.

-"Happens all the time" she smiled "this will heal the wound in no time" she put a weird smelling medicine on his head and he could already feel the wound closing and the pain going away.

-"Wow, thanks"

-"Annie, may I come in?" Sloan was standing at the door.

-"Sure Logan, is this your student?"

-"Yes, I'm afraid I'm responsible" he turned to Harry "I need to talk to you."

-"Well, I'm done here" Annie knew that Sloan wanted a little privacy. "Be careful with the pretty ones" she told Harry and walked out the door.

-"Harry… I feel like I have to warn you about something" Sloan said with a serious and almost frightful voice.


	9. apology

**Apology**

-"Warn me? About what?" Harry was a little confused.

-"I have studied a bit of Occlumency in the past. I don't usually use it on my students but…" Sloan trailed off. He seemed deep in thought.

-"But?"

-"Well, Miss Dómine gives me a bit of a bad feeling, so I thought about checking her mind a little bit just to make sure that my students weren't in danger."

-"What does this have to do with me? What did you see?"

-"The thing is, Harry, she has a very strong control of her mind and it's hard for me to get in. I haven't seen enough to say the she's an actual threat. But, her thoughts are very strange and…" Professor Sloan seemed sort of worried and distracted.

-"And?" Harry had to remind him that they were having a conversation.

-"You're in her thoughts very often, Harry."

-"I… I am? Why?"

-"I'm not exactly sure, but I don't trust her. Just be careful around her, okay?"

-"Sure, I will" Harry didn't really understand, but Sloan seemed very serious so he thought it was best to listen to him.

-"I'll let you know if I see something more… concrete" Sloan started to walk out the door but stopped and turned to Harry again "Oh, I told her to apologize to you about the little incident. If you see her, try to talk in a public place" he left the room as soon as he finished talking.

Harry stayed in the nurses' room for a moment thinking about what Sloan had just told him. Just as he was ready to get up, Amélie walked in the room, a calm but devious expression on her face. Harry sat motionless on the bed and she stood in front of him not saying a word. They stared into each other and Harry struggled to think of something to say. As son as he opened his mouth, she threw him on his back on the bed and started kissing him fiercely. Harry was frozen for a second, he didn't expect this at all, and then started kissing her back. He could hear Sloan's words in the back of his mind, but decided to ignore it, how could a girl this beautiful be dangerous? She didn't seem like a threat to him. She ran her fingers though his messy hair and he gripped her by the waist. The kiss was getting heated very quickly. Abruptly, she broke away from the passionate kiss and out of his grip. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

-"Is that enough of an apology for you?" she said in a cool voice.

Before Harry could manage to talk, she turned around flipping her wavy hair and walked casually out of the room. He sat up on the bed, his heart pounding quickly.

He had to go to the store and tell Ron about what just happened. He got up quickly and started running toward the entrance of the college. On his way he saw the nurse Annie walking down the hall and slowed down.

-"Feeling better?" she asked.

-"Way better" he smiled "thank you" even though it wasn't exactly her medicine that had made him feel like this.

-"Remember, be careful" she said sweetly but with a certain stern look.

-"Sure, I will" Harry said and started running again. He started remembering what she had told him earlier. What did she mean by _be careful with the pretty ones_? Did she know something? Everyone seemed a little paranoid in this college. He shook the thought out of his head as he reached the entrance and ran to the store. He was out of breath when he got there.

-"Harry, where's the fire?" George joked when he saw Harry trying to catch his breath.

-"Hey George, is Ron around?" Harry managed to say.

-"No, he took the day off"

-"Why? Is he over-working himself?" he laughed.

-"Oh yeah" George said sarcastically rolling his eyes. "Anyway, he must be home. Hermione's helping me out with the store today."

-"Hi Harry!" Hermione yelled from the back of the store.

-"Hey. I'll let you guys get back to… work" Harry laughed a little and left.

He dissaparated to Grimmauld Place. As soon as he got there he ran to the kitchen to get some water; it had been an agitated day.

-"Ron?" he yelled looking for him around the living room.

No answer. Harry went to the backyard to see it he was out on his broom.

-"Ron? Where are you? I have something to tell you!"

Still no answer. Harry thought he heard someone moving upstairs.

-"Mate? Are you up here?"

Harry went upstairs and pushed Ron's door open. He instantly froze when he saw the blonde girl who was in the room with his friend.


	10. Secret Relationship

**Secret Relationship**

-"LUNA?" Harry asked bewildered.

-"Uh… Hi Harry" Luna, half of who's clothes was on the floor, answered with an embarrassed smile. She and Ron scrambled to get their shirts back on.

-"What are you… what's…" Harry couldn't think of the right question to ask.

-"I…I'm visiting… Ron"

-"Shouldn't you be at Hogwarts?"

-"We went to Hogsmead today… and I kind of escaped. But just for a little while… I'll go back don't worry."

-"I… I'll go to my room now…"

-"Harry wait!" Ron spoke for the first time. "Didn't you have something to tell me?"

-"Uh… yeah… it's not that important. We can talk later."

-"Hey and… would you mind not mentioning this to Hermione?"

-"Oh I won't… you will" Harry laughed and went to his room.

-"I have to go back" Luna said looking sadly at Ron.

-"So soon?" he frowned.

-"Visit me soon, okay?" she kissed him on the cheek.

-"I will" He smiled and in a second she was gone.

He sat on his bed smiling for a moment. Suddenly he got up and ran to Harry's room. He was about to knock the door when he thought –_'Hell, he didn't care to knock on mine' _and he flung the door open.

-"Mate, sorry I didn't tell you I... are you okay?" Ron noticed Harry was lying on the bed rubbing his scar.

-"Yeah I'm fine" Harry said not very convincingly. "So… Luna?"

-"Yeah… Luna" Ron smiled.

-"Aren't you going to tell me how that happened?"

-"Oh… well, it was during the summer. She came by the store one day and, as she was walking around, she tripped; I caught her before she could fall. I had never noticed how cute she was… anyway, we kind of kissed and well we've been seeing each other even since."

-"That sounds a bit too romantic for you mate, are you sure you're not making it up?" Harry laughed.

-"Shut up" Ron hit him on the arm.

-"Why the hell didn't you tell me? Are secret relationships a trend or something?"

-"Sorry… I just didn't know how Hermione would take it, so we kept it a secret. Obviously it was unnecessary… she won't care" his voice turned a little bitter.

-"Just stop sneaking around… it's getting annoying."

-"What were you going to tell me?"

-"Oh, that. Well… Amélie kissed me today; after she nearly killed me."

-"SHE KISSED YOU?"

-"And nearly killed me… did you miss that part?"

-"What? When? How was it?"

-"Well we were doing that duel we had planned in Advanced Defense and suddenly she threw this spell at me…"

-"Yeah, yeah… tell me about the kiss!"

-"Fine… I was in the nurses' room and Professor Sloan was warning me about her, saying she might be dangerous… anyway, after he left she walked in, gave me a kiss and then just walked away."

-"She walked away? She didn't say anything?"

-"She's not much of a talker…"

-"Why was the professor warning you? How could she be dangerous?"

-"I don't know… but she is kind of weird. Don't say anything to Hermione, she might freak out… but sometimes, when I'm around Amélie, my scar starts to burn."

-"Your scar? I thought it only burned when…"

-"Yeah, I thought so too."

Suddenly, they heard the door opening downstairs.

-"Ron? Harry? Is anybody home?" Hermione called out.

-"Up here" Ron yelled.

-"Are you going to tell her about Luna?" Harry whispered.

-"No. Are you going to tell her about Amélie?" Ron answered whispering also.

-"No" Harry shook Ron's hand like they were making a deal not to mention anything to Hermione.

-"Hey, what are you two whispering about?" Hermione asked as she walked into Harry's room.

-"Nothing" they said in unison.

-"Oh come on. What are you hiding from me?" she looked at the sternly.

-"Ron's dating Luna Lovegood!"

-"Harry made out with Amélie Dómine!"

They both accused each other at the same time. Hermione stared at them for a moment trying not to laugh.

-"Okay" she sat in the bed between them "start talking."


	11. Freya And Draco's Thoughts

**Freya and Draco's Thoughts **

Freya was lying on her bed absentmindedly making a piece of parchment float around with her wand while Draco sat on the floor reading a newspaper.

-"They're doing a memorial dinner on Halloween night for the members of the Order that died in the war" he told her without looking up from the paper.

-"Wouldn't it be a bit hypocritical if you went Draco?" she answered letting de piece of parchment drop and sitting up on her bed.

-"Oh come on Freya, they were really brave. I think we should go."

-"Fine, we'll go."

-"Thanks" he smiled and kissed her lightly.

-"Draco, have you seen Amélie? I haven't heard from her in days" Freya spoke after a while.

-"No, I haven't seen her in a while. I wonder what she does in all that time she spends alone."

-"I guess she reads a lot."

-"Reads?"

-"Yes, I was in her room one day and I saw a lot of books about dark spells and potions. She also had a bunch of old newspapers lying around."

-"Why would she keep old newspapers?"

-"Dunno…" she shrugged "they mostly had headlines about Voldemort and Harry Potter… I just guessed she was trying to catch up on the things that have happened here in the last few years."

-"Hmm… she is rather weird."

-"Who's weird?" Amélie's voice came from the back of the room.

Freya and Draco quickly turned around to see that she was standing there, she had just dissaparated into the room.

-"Amélie where have you been? We were just talking about Draco's little mudblood friend" Freya lied easily.

-"Right" Amélie said with a raised eyebrow "she is strange."

Suddenly Draco felt someone was trying to read his mind. He quickly started to block it; he was very good at occlumency. It took him a minute to realize that it was Amélie who was trying to find out what they were really just talking about. In the struggle to keep her out of his mind, he caught a glimpse of her own and all he could see was the face of Harry Potter. Amélie quickly stopped looking into his thoughts hoping he hadn't seen much.

-"I… I have to go" Amélie spoke after a moment.

-"Will we see you at the memorial dinner on Halloween?" Draco asked.

-"Sure. I'll be there" she dissaparated just as soon as she finished talking.

-"You won't believe what just happened" Draco started talking just as soon as she was gone "she tried to get into my mind but I stopped her and I actually got into hers and all I could see was…Freya? Are you alright?" he sat next to Freya who was sitting speechless with a blank look on her face.

-"I… I just had a vision..." she answered hesitantly.

-"A vision?"

-"Well, I hadn't told you about this because it rarely ever happens. But I see things sometimes… things about the future; and they're usually pretty accurate."

-"What did you see?"

-"It wasn't very clear, it was dark and… well, Harry Potter was there, running from her, like she was trying to hurt him. I don't know, it was blurry."

-"Harry Potter? He's the one I saw in her mind" Draco had a concerned look on his face "why would she want to hurt him?"

-"I don't know… But I think it's pretty obvious she does Draco. This can't all be a coincidence."

They soon dropped the subject and started talking about the dinner again. Freya seemed a lot more enthusiastic about attending now. It started to get late, so Draco went home to have dinner with his mother. Freya stayed on her bed for a while thinking and suddenly got up and sat on her desk. She grabbed a piece of parchment and started to write.

Harry was in his room doing some homework when a he heard a knock on his window. He looked up and saw gray owl with piercing violet eyes waiting for him to open the window. He opened it to let the owl in; it dropped a letter on top of his desk and perched on a corner. Harry stared at the owl for a moment trying to recognize it but he gave up and read the letter.

_Harry, _

_I know it's strange that I'm writing you, we don't really know each other well. But I want to talk to you. Will you be at the memorial dinner? If you go, let me know so we can meet for a moment. It's about Amélie, and it's urgent; you might be in danger. Please write back as soon as you can._

_Freya __Süßigkeit_

-"Ron, Hermione, you've got to see this" Harry yelled as he ran down the stairs with the letter in his hand.

-"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked worried as she walked into the living room.

-"Is everything okay?" Ron walked in right after her.

Harry showed them the letter. He had already told Ron and Hermione all about Amélie: the duel, the kiss, the nightmares, Sloan's warning and how his scar sometimes burned when he was around her. Hermione was obviously extremely worried and, even though he wouldn't show it, Ron was too.

-"Harry, this is the second person to warn you about her. There has to be a reason behind all this" Hermione said seriously after reading the letter twice.

-"She's right. This girl, Freya, she doesn't even like us. She wouldn't be writing you unless she was serious about this" Ron added.

-"I don't understand. This can't be so bad, she… she can't be so bad" Harry replied quietly as he shook his head.

Ron and Hermione stared at him in disbelief; he couldn't be so blind.


	12. halloween

**Halloween **

Friday came and everyone in the house was feeling a little sad. They always remembered their friends but it was still hard to reminisce on the days of the war.

Harry was getting dressed and he read Freya's letter, which was on the desk, for the last time. They had agreed to meet before dinner started.

-"Guys come on it's time to go" Hermione called from downstairs.

-"Aren't girls supposed to take longer than guys to get ready" Ron suddenly said from Harry's door, making him jump. –"Relax mate, it's just me."

-"Sorry, I'm a little jumpy lately" Harry answered.

-"Yeah, I would be too if some bond girl was trying to kill me."

-"Shut up" Harry said making Ron laugh.

-"COME ON!" Hermione was getting irritated.

-"Let's go, before her head blows up" Ron said rolling his eyes; and they headed downstairs.

Since the dinner was at Hogwarts, they dissaparated as close to the school as they could and there they met with George and Luna; they got on one of the carriages pulled by the Threatles, they could all see them now. They arrived at the school and walked into the great hall. It didn't have the usual four rectangular tables, instead there where big round tables all around the room, and pictures of all the fallen were hanging over thousands of candles where the teacher's table usually was. They walked silently by the pictures, it was strange to see Sirius, Mad eye Moddy, Lupin, Tonks, Snape, Colin Creevey, Fred W. and all their other late friends looking down at them almost smiling. Ron and George stood in front of Fred's picture for a while, nobody knew what to say. Finally they went to a table where the rest of the Weasley family, Headmaster Mcgonagall, and most of the professors were sitting. George and Hermione sat next to Molly Weasley, Ron and Luna sat next to them, and Harry had to sit with his godson on his lap, and on the remaining chair, next to Ginny. They smiled nervously to each other and quickly looked away; this was going to be a strange night.

-"Good to see you kids" Mrs. Weasley smiled. But it was obvious that she was feeling sad.

-"Hi mum" Ron and George said.

-"Hey Mrs. Weasley" Hermione, Harry and Luna followed.

-"Uh… Harry?" a voiced spoke from behind him. Harry turned around and saw it was Freya.

-"Oh… I'll be right back guys" Harry stood up and followed Freya outside the great hall.

-"I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to get to the point" she was very serious.

-"O- Okay…" Harry was suddenly nervous.

-"Amélie's my friend, but I wonder about her sometimes. She's alone all the time just reading strange things and I'm starting to get worried."

-"What things? What does this have to do with me?"

-"That's the thing… she has a lot of dark books and… and newspapers… all with articles about you and V… you know."

-"Uh… well a lot of people keep newspapers, maybe it's just…"

-"That's not all Harry. I had a vision. She was following you, like trying to hurt you… it wasn't very clear but…"

-"Following me? Just like my dream" he said under his breath.

-"You've dreamt about this?" she asked surprised.

-"Yeah… I didn't think it meant anything."

-"One more thing… Draco read her mind…it was only for about a second…but all he could see was… you."

-"Why was he…"

-"That's not the point Harry. It's like she's obsessed, you HAVE to be careful. We barely know anything about her and something tells me this could be dangerous."

-"Why are you telling me this?"

-"Well… just because I grew up in a family that cares about being pure, doesn't mean I do. I don't give a damn about that. I know we're not friends but I'm not going to let someone get hurt if I can help it. And… well… you made a lot of sacrifices in the war and probably saved us all, I respect that Harry."

-"Wow… well thanks. I don't know what to say."

-"Just say you'll be careful"

-"I will. Thanks"

Freya smiled at him a little and left. Harry sighed and leaned against the wall with his eyes closed. It was hard enough to be at this dinner, now he had to worry about his own life.

Hermione was starting to get worried; Harry had been gone for a while. She excused herself and started to walk around the great hall looking for him. Suddenly she felt somebody bump into her and turned around to see who it was and expecting an apology. She found that it had been Amélie and she was now staring at her with her cold grey eyes.

-"Well? You could at least apologize" Hermione said angrily.

-"Sorry… mudblood" Amélie answered coldly.

-"What did you call me?" Hermione said in disbelief.

-"Mudblood" she repeated lifting an eyebrow.

Hermione raised her wand and, before she could do anything, Harry, who had walked in a few seconds earlier, stopped her. Mcgonagall came to see what was happening.

-"Enough" she said sternly "you could at least try to show some respect."

-"Sorry professor" Hermione said looking down.

"Go to your tables, dinner is about to start" Mcgonagall answered and walked away.

Hermione and Amélie stared at each other for another second and Harry pulled Hermione away and led her to the table. He avoided looking at Amélie.


	13. remember

Professor Mcgonagall walked up to the place were the pictures were hung and stood in the middle. Everybody went silent and waited for her to begin her speech.

-"Good evening to you all and happy Halloween. Tonight is bitter-sweet for me; I am very sad to remember the deaths of so many amazing witches and wizards but I am also extremely honored to say that they were my friends and to host this dinner tonight to remind us all of the brave sacrifice they made for the safety of the magic world. I trust that, like I do, you think about them all every day in order to keep their memory alive for ever. I must also acknowledge the people amongst us today that also fought by their side and helped to put and end to the war and save the lives of many. Especially young Harry Potter, without whom all would have ended in terrible and unimaginable consequences. Let's have a round of applause for everybody I've mentioned and begin our dinner."

Everybody stood up and applauded. Dinner suddenly appeared on the table and everyone began to eat without talking much. Ron was the first to break the silence at their table.

-"So Harry, what did Freya tell you?" he asked with his mouth full.

Harry looked at Hermione and then down at his plate. –"Same as Professor Sloan" he answered shrugging.

-"What are you talking about?" Mcgonagall asked suspicious.

-"Some girl has it out for Harry" Ron blurted.

Hermione gave him a menacing look.

-"What do you mean?" Mcgonagall asked worried "What girl?"

-"That same girl that just insulted me for no reason" Hermione said furiously.

-"It's nothing" Harry jumped in "I think Professor Sloan and Freya are just paranoid" he said looking a Ron and Hermione.

-"What does Sloan have to do with this?" Mcgonagall was getting more and more worried.

-"You know him?" Harry asked.

-"Yes, he's a very respectable professor. Although he is a bit… liberal for my taste" Mcgonagall didn't seem to like him too much but if he was involved, there might be some truth to the issue.

-"Well, he told me to be careful around this girl in class. Amélie Dómine; she just moved here from France and apparently nobody seems to trust her" Harry said as he shrugged like he didn't believe what people were saying.

-"Oh Harry you must listen to this man, don't put yourself in danger" Mrs. Weasley joined the conversation.

-"Yes Harry, you should be careful. I'll have a talk with Logan tomorrow to see what this is all about" Mcgonagall said as if to end the conversation there.

-"Maybe you should all stay at the Burrow for a while. You know, just to be sure" Mrs. Weasley took any chance she could to try to convince them, especially Ron, to come back to the Burrow.

It was very lonely for her; she was used to living surrounded by so many people. But Ron couldn't be there without getting depressed; he wasn't planning on coming back anytime soon. Living with Harry and Hermione was a bit easier.

-"Not now mother" Ron gave her an annoyed look.

-"Thanks Mrs. Weasley" Hermione added in order to calm the situation a little.

The rest of the dinner was a bit quieter. The atmosphere was generally sad but everyone tried to cover it by having light conversations. They mostly talked about the new relationships between Hermione and George and between Ron and Luna. Ron, of course, spent the whole time blushing and trying to avoid the embarrassing questions. They also talked about how College was going for Harry and Hermione; Mr. and Mrs. Weasley used the opportunity to try to convince Ron to start studying but he diverted the subject quickly by talking about how great the sales were doing at the shop.

-"I'll be right back" Harry said as he got up after dessert.

-"Where are you going?" Hermione asked.

-"To the bathroom" Harry answered a little annoyed that everyone was being so over protective.

Hermione gave Harry a_ 'be careful' _look, he nodded once and walked away. Harry sighed as he walked to the bathroom; he couldn't believe everyone was buying all this 'dangerous' crap without any actual evidence… Then again, the things Freya had told him _were_ a little strange but that didn't mean that she wanted to hurt him. Maybe she just liked him… in a strange obsessive way. That thought made him a little hopeful. There was something about her that really drew him in; even thought he didn't really know her much.

He was distracted thinking about her the whole time as he went to the bathroom. When he was done he washed his face and looked in the mirror. It felt as is his scar started burning for a moment but it was so subtle he could hardly tell.

As soon as he left the bathroom he saw Amélie standing in the hallway outside the door. His pulse started to race as it usually did when he saw her: he tried not to show it. He knew nobody would be Happy about him talking to Amélie. He was torn between the urge to talk to her and the sense of self-preservation that told him to ignore her and just keep walking.

-"Hi Amélie, I didn't know you were coming tonight" he said as calm as he could.

-"Bonsoir Harry. Yes, I was very… intrigued about the events that took place here last year" she answered, her voice wasn't as cold as usual, even though she was trying to seem distant as always "and I wanted to pay my respects also" she admitted.

-"That's nice of you" Harry said sincerely.

-"You were close to a lot of those people weren't you?"

-"Yes, I lost many good friends."

-"I'm sorry" she said, and all traces of coldness in her voice were gone for a moment.

Suddenly her eyes went back to their usual unreadable expression and she got closer to Harry. She started to kiss him but he stopped her.

-"Wait, we can't keep doing things like this" he said a little reluctantly.

-"Well, what do you suggest?" she was a bit defiant but also seductive.

-"Maybe we could… go out" he was starting to regret he mentioned anything but continued "you know, get to know each other. I barely know anything about you."

"I… I don't know Harry" she looked at him for a moment and suddenly turned around and walked away.


	14. nightmares

**Chapter 14 **

It had been almost a week since the memorial dinner and the mood around Grimmauld Place was still a bit gloomy. Ron didn't admit it, but he cried in his room sometimes. Luna was very good at calming him down though; she was actually very smart and sensitive, that's what Ron loved about her. Hermione would spend a lot of time at the shop with George when she wasn't in class; she didn't want him to be alone. Because of this, Harry was alone most of the time. Lately he would usually find himself lying on his bed thinking. Thinking about college, about becoming an auror someday, about his friends… but mostly thinking about her. Amélie hadn't been to class the whole week; everybody seemed to be happy about this except for Harry.

Whenever he managed to sleep, the dreams would immediately start. They were always the same; him running down a dark corridor with Amélie following closely behind.

Tonight Harry was dreaming again. Only this time it was bit different. He had tripped and fallen on the floor, giving her time to catch up with him. She stood over him and he could see her mouth the words "Avada Kedravra" as a green mist came out of her wand.

Harry woke up sweating and managed to suppress a scream. He didn't want to give Hermione and Ron another reason to worry. He sat up and put his cold hand to his burning scar. He tried to go to sleep again but he kept reliving the dream in his mind. He tried to think of reasons to why he kept having these nightmares. Finally he decided that it was just because of the things everybody was telling him and went back to sleep.

The morning came and Amélie was extremely tired. She had barely gotten any sleep because of the nightmares she would have all night long. She got up, took a quick shower, and was about to dissaparate when her mother entered the room.

-"Where are you going so early?" she asked coolly

-"Nowhere, mother" Amélie answered annoyed. She wanted to get out before her mom noticed.

-"Exactly" her mother answered with a cold smile "at least not before having breakfast with your mother."

Amélie sighed and joined her mom for breakfast downstairs.

-"What are you doing today?" her mother asked conversationally.

-"I was planning on visiting Freya" Amélie answered curtly.

-"Good. I like her, she's a good girl. Good family."

Amélie just nodded and kept eating her breakfast.

-"So…" her mom started "have any of these English boys caught your fancy?"

-"Mother, are we really going to talk about this?"

-"Well, we have to someday Amélie. You have to get married to a rich wizard eventually. You don't want to die and old virgin."

-"UGH MOTHEEEER" Amélie yelled and dissaparated on the spot.

She appeared in Freya's room with a loud pop that woke Freya up.

-"WHAT THE HELL?" Freya screamed as she sat up on the bed startled.

-"For Merlin's sake Freya, calm down. It's just me" Amélie said as she rolled her eyes and sat on a chair.

-"It's 9 in the bloody morning" Freya groaned as she fell back on her bed and covered her face with a pillow.

-"Sorry for interrupting your beauty sleep, madame" Amélie said sarcastically.

-"Why are you even awake?"

-"Not everyone can sleep with as much bliss as you."

-"You're in a worse mood than usual" Freya noticed as she got up and walked to her bathroom to wash her face.

-"I barely got any sleep."

-"Why?"

-"Nightmares. And as if that's not bad enough, my mother started talking about me not dying as an old virgin over breakfast."

-"Oh, that's fucked up" Freya made a face of disgust making Amélie laugh.

-"Tell me about it, I almost vomited my muffin."

Both girls laughed for a while and then Freya took a shower while Amélie looked out the window.

-"Let's go have some breakfast. Without any talk of old age or virginity" Freya said as she walked out of the bathroom.

-"That sounds great" Amélie answered and they went downstairs.

They sat at the fancy table and breakfast appeared on the table; it was eggs, bacon and muffins.

-"Why haven't you been to school?" Freya asked, trying not to seem too interested.

-"I don't know" Freya shrugged. "I haven't been able to sleep much this week and I haven't really felt like leaving the house."

-"You said you've been having nightmares" Freya remembered, "about what?"

-"It's… hard to explain"

-"I can try to keep up"

-"Well, mostly I dream about my father."

-"I thought you never met him"

-"I didn't." Amélie's voice went back to the usual coldness, but her eyes had a strange look, like she was scared.

Freya looked at her and, even though she had doubts about Amélie, she felt worried for her friend.

-"Are you alright?" Freya asked as she touched Amélie's hand.

Amélie didn't move her hand away as Freya thought she would. Instead, she looked up at her with watery eyes.

-"Frey… I have to tell you something… about my father."


	15. I'm your father

**Chapter 15 **

-"What is it Am?" Freya had never seen Amélie about to cry, it worried her.

-"Just promise me you won't freak out when I tell you" Amélie told her as she regained her composure.

-"Are you kidding me? I come from a rich, corrupt, magic family and my boyfriend is Draco Malfoy. Nothing can freak me out" Freya laughed a little, making Amélie laugh too.

"Well, here goes" Amélie took a deep breath. "Growing up, all I know about my father was that he was a powerful wizard. Even when he died and we moved here, my mother refused to tell me anything about him. She said it was for my protection. Shortly after we moved, I started having dreams of a strange… man. In my dreams, this man told me that he was my father… he was so weird… his face was barely human and he was so pale… He told me that a boy named Harry Potter had killed him and I had to avenge his death."

Suddenly Freya's eyes went wide and she gasped -"your father is…"

-"Yes," Amélie looked down "Voldemort" Amélie paused for a minute and then continued. "I started to investigate as much as I could about him and about Harry Potter. The first time I met Harry I felt like I had to hate him, so I tried to. I kept having the dreams only they became more intense. He showed me what he wanted me to do… I would see myself chasing Harry down a dark corridor."

-"Wait… that's what I saw…" Freya said softly.

-"What?" Amélie didn't understand what Freya meant.

-"Nothing. I'll explain later. Finish telling me the story."

"Well, in the dreams, Vold…uhm… _he _became more and more persistent that I had to honor him by killing Harry. He said it would be his vendetta. No matter how much I tried to hate Harry, I couldn't. The dreams kept getting worse when I refused to do it but he said that I had to or he would have the remaining deatheaters throw me and my mother in Azkaban. I was scared so, when Professor Sloan assigned Harry and me to that duel I thought I would just get it over with. Thank Merlin I failed."

-"What will you do about this Am?"

-"I don't know Frey, I'm scared. To make things worse, I…I…"

-"You what?"

-"I think I really like Harry."

-"Wait… WHAT?" Freya was not expecting this.

-"Actually, we've kissed a couple times" Amélie smiled to herself.

-"No wonder he was so reluctant to listen to me…"

-"What are you talking about?"

-"Amélie, you have to tell him. I think he likes you too."

-"I know" Amélie smiled smugly "he gets so nervous around me. It's adorable… wait, what did you mean when you said you _saw_ my dream?"

-"Okay, I have a confession too" Freya looked at Amélie and hoped she wouldn't be angry. "I had a vision…"

-"A vision?"

-"Yes, I see the future, blah blah. The thing is, in my vision, I saw what you just described. I told Harry this and he told me he's been having the same dreams. I didn't mention anything because I wasn't sure what it meant."

-"You talked to him about me?"

-"Focus, Amélie!"

-"So… if you see the future… and you saw that I was going to kill Harry… does that mean it's going to happen?"

-"Not necessarily, the future can change"

-"Shit, I can't let this happen! Freya, you can't tell Harry any of this, okay?"

-"What are you going to do?"

-"Just swear you won't tell him!"

-"Fine, I won't say anything. But what are you going to…"

Before Freya could finish her sentence, Amélie was already gone. Freya ran to her room and got a piece of parchment.

_Draco,_

_Come to my house NOW, I have a lot of things to tell you._

_Freya_

She scribbled the note as fast as she could and gave it to her owl. One minute later, Draco was there.

Harry was working on his homework when he suddenly heard a loud pop. He turned around to see Amélie sitting on his bed. He stared at her for a moment. She seemed different; she didn't have that usual cold expression. Her eyes looked deep with concern and her lips made a soft frown. She looked sad, or worried, but most of all, she looked beautiful.

-"A-a-amélie" Harry mumbled "what are you doing here? W€here have you been?"

-"Shut up, Harry. I need to talk to you" she said as she looked him straight in the eyes.

Harry had never noticed how gorgeous her eyes were; he had never had enough time to detail them. It was strange for him to see Amélie like this. She was usually so confident and in control.

-"What it is it?" he asked "is everything okay? If this is about the other day… look, you don't have to go out with me if you don't want to. I'll understand."

-"Oh, Harry. That's not it at all. I would actually love to."

-"You would?"

-"Yes… but I can't?"

-"What? Why?"

-"Harry, I can't explain right now. But you have to stay away from me."

-"What are you talking about?"

-"I'm sorry, Harry" Amélie said just before she gave him a soft kiss and disappeared.


	16. What now ?

**Chapter 16**

-"Voldemort's daughter…" Draco repeated as he tried to wrap his head around what his girlfriend had just told him.

-"I know… nobody could have imagined this" Freya said as she looked out the window into the cloudy sky.

-"Why isn't her name Amélie Riddle?" Draco suddenly asked.

-"Obviously her mother didn't want her, or anybody else, to know." Freya walked away from the window and sat next to Draco "we have to do something."

-"What? No, we don't" Draco stood up and started pacing around Freya's room "we will not be part of this mess, Freya."

-"We're the only one's who know, Draco" Freya walked up to him and grabbed his arm so he would look at her "if we don't do something, no one else will."

-"Don't look at me like that, you know I can't stand it" Draco said as he kissed her on the forehead. "Look, there's nothing we can do. I don't want you to get hurt, okay?"

-"Draco, I know you don't like Potter or his friends. To tell you the truth, neither did I, but you said that you had forgotten all about having enemies after the war. They helped you, and I'm grateful to them for that. Now it's out turn to help them. Besides, everyone knows that you and I are Amélie's only friends. If she does anything to Harry, they'll think that we were involved."

-"I hate it when you're right" Draco said as he sat on the bed "so, what should we do?"

-"I… I have no idea" Freya admitted "let's go look for her first."

Draco stood by Freya and held her hand as they both dissaparated to Amélie's house. They weren't sure if she was there so they appeared just outside the door and knocked. A house elf opened the door.

-"How may I help you?" he asked them while giving them a bow.

-"Is Amélie here?" Freya asked in a hurry.

-"No, Mademoiselle Amélie left a while ago, but you can speak to Madame Dómine if you wish" he answered.

-"Yes, please" Draco and Freya answered in unison.

-"I'll get her, come in mademoiselle, monsieur."

Freya and Draco walked into the manor and sat on the living room couch while they waited for Amélie's mother. After a couple minutes they heard her walking down the marble stairs.

-"Bonjour Freya, Draco, it's good to see you both. I'm afraid that Amélie's not here mes chéres" she spoke in a very aristocratic voice with a heavy French accent.

-"We know Madame Dómine, but we need to talk to her urgently, could you tell us where she went? S'il vous plait" Freya was as polite as she could and used a little bit of French in hopes that Madame Dómine would be in a good mood and tell them.

-"Bon. Elle m'a dit quelle veut passer un peux de temps en notre maison dans Lyon." Madame Dómine told Freya without smiling.

-"Amélie told her that she wanted to spend some time in their house back in Lyon" Freya translated for Draco.

-"I know, Freya. I speak French too" Draco said under his breath, making Madame Dómine laugh.

-"Could you give us the address? It's very important" Freya begged.

-"Is she in some kind of trouble?" the mother asked raising an eyebrow.

-"No, there's nothing to worry about" Draco lied.

-"Very well" she said as she called her house elf and told him something in French.

-"Merci, Madame Dómine" Freya smiled.

The house elf came back with a piece of parchment with the address, gave it to Freya with a bow and disappeared again.

-"There are charms around the house, you will have to dissaparate into somewhere in the city and walk to the house" Madame Dómine informed them.

Freya and Draco stood up and started walking towards the door.

-"Thanks again, Madame" Draco called back.

-"Freya, Draco" Madame Dómine called them "I would be grateful if you convinced her to come back."

They both nodded once and walked out the door. As soon as they were out the dissaparated back to Freya's room.

-"What know?" Draco asked.

-"I think we need to tell Harry," Freya said as she paced the room thinking "ask him to come with us."

-"I guess we should"

-"Do you think he'll tell his friends? It might be a little weird for Amélie if a bunch of people just appear in her house in France."

-"He won't tell them"

-"How do you know?"

-"Because he's too stubborn, and so are they. He knows they'll want to stop him."

-"Well, let's just pay him a visit and hope for the best."

They dissaparated near where they thought Grimmauld Place should be but realized they didn't know how to get in.

-"We didn't think this through, did we?" Draco said with a smirk.

Suddenly Ron and Luna walked out of what appeared to be a wall.

-"Weasel" Draco looked at Ron and noticed who he was with "Lovegood?" his eyes widened. Freya pinched Draco's arm.

-"Focus" she told him.

-"Right. Weasel, I mean, Ron we need to speak to Potter. How do we get into the house?" Draco tried to be nice.

-"Why should I tell you?" Ron asked.

"Look, we just want to talk, it's important" Freya said as she looked disapprovingly at Draco and Ron.

-"Oh, Ron" Luna said in her cheerful voice "let them in."

-"Fine" Ron surrendered "come with me."

Luna and Ron lead them into the living room of Grimmauld Place.

-"Harry, you have visitors" Ron called out.

-"We were just leaving, Harry's upstairs in his room."

-"Thanks, Ron" Freya smiled.

Luna and Ron left and Freya and Draco sat on the couch to wait. A minute later Harry came running down the stairs. He stopped cold when he saw who his visitors were.

-"Harry, we need to talk to you" Freya said somberly "it's about Amélie."


End file.
